


There is Gonna Be a Flame

by DoreyG



Category: Ancient History RPF
Genre: (of 5 years but), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Augustus is going to take over the world again, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes meet; he drops his books, she gasps and comes to a complete halt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Gonna Be a Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



They meet when he's a third year PPE student at Oxford, twenty-two and _hungry_ , and she's a seventeen year old schoolgirl, visiting at the behest of her parents. It's a chance meeting, a coincidental brush past each other on a crowded street. It should be simple - eyes meet, vague smiles, careful side-stepping and on with their lives...

Their eyes meet; he drops his books, she gasps and comes to a complete halt.

"...Livia?"

"Gaius," she says, tongue feeling like lead in her mouth. And then quickly shakes the mist from her head, straightens her shoulders and gives the slight smile that she's ruled her school with for at _least_ six years, "It's Olivia, now. Olivia Claude. And you are...?"

"Gus," he murmurs, blinking rapidly - and then gives a wry grin of his own, bends down to retrieve his books in a few neat movements, "Angus Julien III, to be as exact as you."

" _III_?" Her smile grows, broadens; takes on something of the wolf always waiting inside, "my, you _do_ come from a distinguished family. Should I curtsy or something? Bow my head and tip my cap and acknowledge you as my superior?"

"Like you _ever_ did that," Gaius- _Gus_ snorts, shakes his head - straightens and offers her an elbow with that smoothness that only he's ever been able to manage, "come, we should catch up. Have anywhere you need to be in the next hour or so?"

"I was thinking of going to a few talks, but they're irrelevant really," she grins, and slips her arm through his - linking them together, as neatly as they ever were, "I spotted a Costa down the road, if you're interested?"

"You read my mind, Olivia."

"I always do, Gus."


End file.
